Dreams & Disasters
by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn
Summary: The Hard knocking was barely heard over the sound of the thunder. Rudy Gillespe got up and checked his clock. 2:30? He wondered who would knock on his door this early. He went and opened his door and found a little baby, in a basket with only a note.
1. Chapter 1

Rudy layed there in his bed. Ever since the lanlord gave him an evacuation note, he never could sleep. He was always afraid that one day he would be kicked out of his home. He heard a noise, and shot up with a jolt. "Just the Storm." He said to himself, laying back down. He heard another noise, and sat up again. But this time it wasn't his imagination. He heard the hard pounding on the door, almost disguised by the thunder. He checked his alarm clock. 2:30? Who would want to visit him then? He went to the frontdoor, praying it wasn't the landlord. He opened oy, but he didn't see anything. He looked left, right, up, he didn't see anything. But the he slowly tilted his head down, and saw a baby, a little girl. She was in a basket, with a blanket and a note. He , grabbed the basket and put it inside, and read the note.

* * *

_Dear Rudy, _

_You were the only peson I can trust with this note. You were my only friend in college. Make sure to show this note to NOBODY. In this basket I gave you was a baby. It's my only daughter. Of course, my project only requires sons, so I did not need her. I couldn't keep her, and couldn't put her in Foster Care. I will live happier knowing she's in good hands. I want you to give her your last name, but I already named her._

_Bree._


	2. Chapter 2

15 Years Later:

You can hear the sound of the board breaking as another hard kick went through it. Bree smiled, and the boys stared at her in awe. Milton, Jerry, and Eddie were going to need skills like that if they wanted to win the tournament.

"Alright Children!" Rudy shouted. We are going to have to get you shaped up if you want to win the boys tournament in 2 weeks!" The boys groaned. 'Shaping Up' meant coimg to the dojo every day and have non-stop training in three days.

"Man!" Rudy said. "With these students, I'll never win the Competition!"

"Why don't you sign me up?" Bree asked. "I can disguise as a boy! I have the bald cap still!"

They all laughed at the memory. Bree had worn the bald cap to prank Ty of the Black Dragons, She planted fake vomit that smelled like a garbage bag and couldn't get that ssmell of him for a week.

All of a sudden they heard someone crash through the door and a boy flew I'm, making a hole straight through the wall.

"Hey, I gotta go. Sorry about your wall." The Boy said, and flipped out of the room.

"We Need HIM!" Rudy said. The boys nodded in agreement, but Bree groaned. Jusy what she needed. A star student so her dad would take away the little attention he gave her. She went and got changed. She was just about to leave.

"Breanna Gillespe, where are you going?" Rudy asked.

"I have a study date, kay?" Bree said, sarcasticly.

"You do?" Jerry asked sadly.

"Ya, and if I don't leave now, I'll be late. Bye Guys." Bree left without another word.

Bree walked down where she was going to meet her friend, Kim. Her dad would never approve of her being friends with Kim. But she did it anyway.

"Hey Bree!" Kim said. She walked over to her, being super jumpy.

"Wassup with you?"

"Well, I meet the CUTEST guy in the cafeteria, and he can Kick butt!"

"Well, What's his name?"

"Jack! He super cute! He short, has kinda long hair and has darker skin!"

"That sounds a LOT like the guy who just put a giant whole in our dojo."

"Whatever. Let's just shop, girlie!" Bree and Kim walked away, laughing.


	3. Chapter 3

Bree was walking home from her trip with Kim. It was cold, she was lonely, and Kim lives the opposite way. Bree rubbed her armes as she kept walking, being mad at herself for forgetting a jacket. She was just wearing a tank top and denuim shorts. I hate cold weather, Bree said as she walked along. She heard the Autumn leaves crunching under her with each step she took. She heard someone run after her.

"Jerry?" Bree asked.

"Hey Bree." Jerry said.

"Man it's freezing out here." Bree said, rubbing her arms even faster. Jerry saw this as a good flirt move and put his jacket on her. She smiled,.then looked up at him.

"Don't you need your coat?"

"You need it more." Jerry put his arm around Bree and pulled her into him. Bree didn't object, and they walked like that towards the dojo.

* * *

" , why do you care about this 'Bree' so much?" Jack asked. He was sitting in the Lab with Chase, Adam, and .

"Because, she was the original one for your abilities. Of course, females tend to glitch more, so I didn't need her."

"You already made me sneak as a normal kid into her school, but I didn't see ber. But I did break a hole in her dojo!"

"Then join that dojo. Give Rudy the Wasabi Code."

"Umm, why can't Adam or I do that?" Chase asked. Adam nodded his head in agreement.

"Because, she knows who you are. Seeing you might trigger a memory. However, she never met Jack."

Chase knew that Davenport had a plan. They were gonna find Bree. After that, they'll kill her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, People of the World! Happy New Year!**

**I Spent The Last Day of 2013 Reading Fanfiction. I Need A Life.**

**Anyway, I was actually reading the best Lab Rats Bree/Adam Story out there, called A is for Abuse. (Shout out to Butterfly Kitty for That One.)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_The girl stood there. Her brown locks brushed just under her shoulders, curled. Behing her stood the destroyed City of Seaford, the buildings pratically being replaced by Ash._

_Jack laughed. He almost won._

_Behind the girl stood her friends. Their faces said confidence, but yet their bodies were shaking in fear, for Jack was holding a gun._

_"How Could You?" Screams came from the blonde, Kim, who he came to love. He felt himself brake from the way she said it, with fear, anger, and sadness all in one. Chase held her back._

_"Do it Jack! She's not gonna KILL HERSELF!" Donald was screaming at him._

_"Bree!" Jerry broke free from Adam's grip, considering he had to hold back three people. Jerry was running towards Bree, and he made it and hugged the girl, who was shaking like a leaf._

_Jack stuck his finger right where the trigger, and was just about to pull back, when he actually saw her. The fear in her eyes, the way she stared at him, pleading for mercy._

_He put the gun down, and dropped it on the ground._

* * *

Jack was taken out of the simulation. He took the goggles out and set them on top of the desk, confronting a dissapointed Davenport.

"Never show your enemies mercy. It creates a weak spot for them to target at."

Jack nodded at his words, but his fear was when he actually had to kill her. Were the gonna destroy the whole City of Seaford in the process? Or just shoot her in her sleep?

Jack just shrugged to himself, stepped in his capsule, and took a nap.

* * *

Bree didn't want to leave her room. Or a lame exuse for a room, anyway. Her dad, never being the richest man, had a small apartment, and all he could give her was an Old futon, a vintage dresser missing a drawer, and a old lamp. But Bree was comfortable with it.

"Bree?" Rudy knocked on her door. Without waiting for her reply, be walked in and sat on her bed, giving her a plate with a waffle on it.

"Thanks, Dad." Bree took a bit out of the waffle.

"Hurry Up, your going to be late for school." Bree grabbed her back pack and sprinted out the door, leaving the waffle on her bed.

When Bree got their, first class already begun, nobody was anywhere to be seen. Bree decided to ditch first period, because she was already late. She headed down to the mall, and stepped in line to by a smoothie. In front of her stood a spiky haired boy, about an inch taller than herself.

The boy turned around looking at the clock in the back. Bree automatically saw his face, and knew she knew him from somewhere.

This was hella awkward for her, but she went through with it. "Exuse me, do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I don't think so." The boy said, standing on his tip-toes to see the clock.

"Oh, Okay." She swore she knew him. Maybe he doesn't recognize her?

Bree sigjed and decided to get her smoorhie somewhere else, she was sick of all this, well awkwardness.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now.**

**You probably all know who the spiky haired boy is, don't you?**

**Well, Peace!**

**-AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn**


End file.
